1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for setting product numbers in ROM (Read-Only-Memory) type RFID chips by using a computer, and a method, an apparatus and a system for managing product implementation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless tags have recently come into wide use for various purposes of entrance and exit management, sales management, inventory management, production management, ID verification, etc. The wireless tags have been not standardized yet in terms of names and definitions thereof. That is, various names such as “RFID tag”, “RFID chip”, “contactless ID tag”, “wireless ID tag”, “contactless tag”, etc. have been given to the wireless tags in accordance with chip makers. In this description, a module including a wireless communication IC and an antenna is referred to as “wireless tag”. Incidentally, RFID is an abbreviation for Radio Frequency IDentification.
Incidentally, there is provided a wireless tag structure adapted to a judgment as to whether an article is genuine. A wireless tag having a read-only memory (ROM) is used for checking accurately whether the article is genuine. A wireless tag reader has been proposed (see JP-A-2003-263622). According to JP-A-2003-263622, a service identification code having a value common to a plurality of wireless tags for indicating a common purpose and service data having different values corresponding to wireless tags are provided as tag data. Moreover, the data structure of a wireless tag having an ROM is divided into a service identification code common to articles and continuous data for managing the articles. When the service identification code assigned to an article is checked, a judgment can be made as to whether the article is genuine.
On the other hand, an ID management method and a management system have been proposed (see JP-A-2002-24767). According to JP-A-2002-24767, there is provided a mechanism in which both issuing and circulation of IDs having message authentication codes (MAC) and allowed to be assigned to articles individually are managed so that management of articles can be performed efficiently and reliably by use of the IDs. Incidentally, in the technique according to JP-A-2002-24767, attribute information (which is attribute information for classifying IDs and which is information for indicating the fields of use of IDs or names of client companies) and a message authentication code are written in a wireless ID tag.
IC chips used in wireless tags are classified into IC chips of the type using non-rewritable ROMs as memory portions (hereinafter referred to as “ROM type RFID chips”) and IC chips of the type using rewritable RAMs (Random Access Memories) as memory portions (hereinafter referred to as “RAM type RFID chips”).
As described in JP-A-2003-263622 and JP-A-2002-24767, data are written in the ROM type RFID chips at the time of production in the factory. For this reason, users cannot change the data when the ROM type RFID chips are supplied to the users. On the other hand, the RAM type RFID chips are configured so that users can write data. For this reason, use of the RAM type RFID chips for anti-counterfeit purposes is risky though the RAM type RFID chips can provide a high degree of freedom.
Identification information for user products is set in the ROM type RFID chips. Because each semiconductor maker generally gives serial numbers to the ROM type RFID chips uniquely, any other person cannot set the numbers. On the other hand, the RAM type RFID chips may make unstable operations in addition to the aforementioned disadvantage. Accordingly, there is some case where the ROM type RFID chips may be absolutely advantageous and essential. It is however necessary to verify sequential data attached to the products by each user (product maker) to check whether the products are genuine because sequential data (serial numbers) are stored in the ROM type RFID chips by the semiconductor maker. Accordingly, it is necessary to inquire of a server about this verification at each time it happens. The ROM type RFID chips have a disadvantage that the cost of communication is high.